


Gold Medals and Drunk Idiots

by Briar_Rose_the_Awoken_Maiden



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Drunk Victor Nikiforov, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri and Victor Nikiforov are Yuri Plisetsky's Parents, M/M, POV Yuri Plisetsky, Podium family dorks, Viktor just wants to get married, Yuri Plisetsky Is So Done, Yuri Plisetsky Swears, Yuri Plisetsky is a Brat, Yuri Plisetsky's Nickname Is Yurio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 09:24:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15748866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briar_Rose_the_Awoken_Maiden/pseuds/Briar_Rose_the_Awoken_Maiden
Summary: Viktor is drunk and is stumbles up to Yuri's (The Russain one) hotel room. Yuri just wants to sleep but can't until Yuuri comes and picks up his idiot of a fiancee.





	Gold Medals and Drunk Idiots

**Author's Note:**

> Insperation kind of died at the end sorry about that. But any way I hope you enjoy

Yuri groaned as he heard a knocking at his door his eye twitching in annoyance. Who the fuck is up at this time of night? Oh right him...

Shaking his head he dragged himself over to the door opening it and immeaditly upon seeing who it is slams it shut... or well attempts to the person on the other side of the door throws himself against the door sending them both tumbling to the ground.

"WHAT THE HELL OLD MAN? GET OFF ME!" Yuri shoves Viktor off him with a glare scrambling to his feet. "You smell like a bar."

He grimaces as Viktor stumbles to his feet "But Yuuuuuura! Don't be mean!"

Yuri rolls his eyes at this honest to god man child "What do you want?" He was exhausted but knowing Viktor as he did he wouldn't be getting sleep until the idiot was dragged off so he walked over to his phone and texted Katsudon to come get his very drunk fianee. "When Katsuki gets here I'm going to kill him if I don't kill Viktor first that is..."

Viktor stumbled over with a ridiculous amout of grace that should not be possible for a drunk person colapsing onto Yuri's bed. "I'm a idiot!" He whines "a totally and complete idiot, Yura!"

Yuri snorts "Yes that is abundently clear to everyone with eyes, Old man"

Viktor pouted "I just want to get married! But my Yuuri won't believe me that me gold meld condition is optional!" 

Yuri rolled his eyes that's what this was about? "Why did you come to me about this?" 

"I shouldn't have said that. But I wanted to encourage him!" Viktor continues as if Yuri hadn't spoken "And now I can't take it back! I just want to marry him not some stupid gold medal! I have plenty of those!"

Yuri sighed checking his phone "So drag him to an alter why are you bothering me?"

"You're practically our son Yurioooooo~! You should be more invested in your parent's marriage!" Viktor complains.

"YOU AREN'T MY FUCKING DADS!" Yuri snaps "And that's not my name!"

Viktor sits up "but Yurio! Yuuri won't marry me until he has won a gold medal! All because I was being stupid."

As if Yuri hadn't got it the first time. "Hurry up, Katsudon" the blonde muttered as he heard a knock on the door frame. "Thank fuck." He muttered walking over "Marry the idiot and put everyone out of our misersy." Yuri snaps at Yuuri.

Yuuri blinked and sighed "Sorry about him, Yuri." He walks in Viktor being Viktor tackle hugs Yuuri as soon as he sees him

"YUUUUUUURI!" Said silver hair man nuzzles his fianee clinging to him like a koala as Yuri starts shoving them both out. 

"Get out" he grumbled and shut the door listening too the sounds of the two struggling away before heading to bed. "Idiots"

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing.


End file.
